bulls_of_the_northfandomcom-20200214-history
House Dannett
House Dannett is known for haughty condescencion and a feeling of elite superiority dating back to their early founding. They treat House Minos and some other local houses with disdain , seeing them as little more than upjumped userpers. Recently the House has become troubled by the death of its firstborn heir Adham Dannett in King's Landing and the marriage of the disgraced Iris Dannett to Orten Lugus. History The Dannetts have been a small but significant house since the Age of Heroes. They were founded after a great defeat after a River King invaded the North as the new rulers divided up the lands. The Dannetts, under Dann the Wise, managed to keep lands which were conquered in their own name. Their words, 'Eat Bitter, Grow Strong' refer to this phyrric victory, as the Dannetts swallowed loss to grow greater. Leal service made the house grow and grow in size and importance, eventually becoming one of the preeminent minor houses of the North. The House has recently come into trouble, however. After attacks on Dannett farms were blamed on House Minos the heir to Alfric Dannett, his son Adham, challenged Maeus Minos to trial by combat. Adham lost honourably, but died later that night, apparently of poison. From the scandal surfaced Iris Dannett, who had fled the house and a marriage years ago and become a prostitute, who married Orten Lugus, becoming Lady of the house. Many family members are disconcerted by the resurfacing of the shameful Iris and the machinations of Orten, however, including Alfric Dannett's wife Alaya Slate. Holdings Defense Holdings Small Castle: Dann's Fort. Built long ago by Dann and his descendants, Dann's Fort is aged but strong. Though it was once surrounded by a second wall, it has crumbled in most places and is largely ignored. The Dannetts are not warlike and so personally reside in a well-apointed manse at the castle's heart. Influence Holdings Max Lord's Status 5. One firstborn daughter at Status 3, then her sisters. Land Holdings Plains with a Hamlet, Dann's Town, with Dann's Fort. Plains with a pond, Coldwater Basin, and plains with a stream leading from it. Plains. Plains. Plains. Power Holdings Dann's Fort Garrison (Trained Garrison): The forces of order in Dann's Town and protectors of the Dannetts. The garrison is large and conscripts from the citizens of the nearby farms and hamlets, and most young men serve some time there. Dannett Foot (Trained Infantry): A small but well-trained infantry force in the service of the Dannetts. They see service rarely but are occasionally called upon by other lords for defense. Dannett Reserve (Green Infantry): A battalion of locals pledged to the defense of House Dannett in the event of a war, the reserve has not been called since the Rebellion and is more a militia than a true force. The Rillswords (Trained Mercenaries): An ancient Dannett founded this small mercenary company based in the Rills, who are typically hired by House Dannett to serve as first responders to crises. They are mercenaries but are more loyal to the house. Wealth Holdings Maseter Ferris '''(Maseter): A tremendously old maester who has served nearly ofur generations of Dannett lords. He has a particular interest in the history and characters of the Age of Heroes, and keeps a few mildly notable relics with him. '''Market Relations House Dannett is rarely hostile, but they are distinctly unfriendly towards most all of the local minor houses. They dislike 'House Minos, House Rey, House Tremaine and House Dane in particular, though they are slightly more friendly towards House Abwehr and House Alester. Family and Household *Edan Ward, master-at-arms *Doran Ward, Fearghul Ward, and Marcas Ward, Edan's sons and commanders of the military units *Varron Borous, castellan *Ser Denys Rivers, a hedge knight sword to the house Category:House